


Snatch the Tubes

by woahjusttakeiteasyman



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: like i Did Not take this seriously, so uhhh here we are now, this is really just a crack fic hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahjusttakeiteasyman/pseuds/woahjusttakeiteasyman
Summary: Henry finds out where the tubes come from





	Snatch the Tubes

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i said on tumblr that i wouldnt post this here but i lied ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. anyray this is a total crack/joke fic that was mostly written at 2 am and i absolutely hate how it ends so uhh enjoy ig. also mini bonus chensper

“Hey Henry, do we need more tubes?” asked Ray, out of the blue.

“What?”

“Do we need more tubes?” he asked again, in the same tone of voice.

“I don’t think so, dude. We have a bunch already. Where would we need more?”

“I dunno. I just like the tubes. Hey I’m gonna run out, I’ll see you later.” Ray quickly left up the tube, leaving Henry by himself.

“Wack.” He went back to whatever he was doing and didn’t really think about it.

~~~later that night~~~

“Henry! Emergency alert!” called Charlotte. Henry ran out through the secret door.

“Who’s it from?” he asked, popping a gumball.

“Uhhh, McDonald’s??? They’re saying a hooded figure’s robbing the play place.”

“Now what kind of sick freak robs a play place?”

“The Toddler?” suggested Schwoz.

“My mom robbed a Burger King play place once,” piped in Jasper.

“Yeah well, your mom’s weird,” quoth the Henry.

“Fair enough.”

“Ray’s still out, you’re gonna have to take this guy on your own. Need anything?” asked Charlotte.

“Kisses for good luck?” Charlotte and Jasper both leaned in and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, what about kisses for Schwozie, huh?” pouted Schwoz. The trio stared at him.

“No,” they said in unison. Henry jogged over to the tubes and shot himself up. The three leftovers stared at each other, and Charlotte slowly reached for the remote, turning on Henry’s cringey old musical.lys.

~~~boom we’re at McDonald’s now~~~

“Alright, you play place freak. Where are you?” Henry saw someone move through the bubble windows in the tunnel things and sighed. “Up the tubes, I guess.” He went up and crawled through, until he found a hooded figure silently unscrewing the tubes. “There you are.” The figure looked up in shock, but Henry couldn’t see his face

“Wh… what are you DOING here?” asked the figure in a familiar voice.

“RAY?” Henry yelled, shooketh.

“SHHHHH! How did you know I was here?” Ray whisper-yelled

“We got an emergency call! Why are you robbing a play place?”

“For the tubes!”

“…The TUBES?”

“Well where do you THINK we get them?” Ray asked, as though it was obvious.

“I dunno, Tubes R Us? Is this why you asked me if we needed more tubes?”

“Of COURSE that’s why I asked. And Tubes R Us closed last year!”

“Well if you were gonna snatch the tubes anyway, why’d you ask me if we needed more tubes?”

“I WANTED TO MAKE YOU FEEL INCLUDED! NOW WILL YOU HELP ME SNATCH THESE TUBES?” Ray was still whispering but way more intensely.

“…Yeah alright.” Henry quickly blew a bubble so the employees wouldn’t see Kid Danger robbing their play place, and they started unscrewing more tubes. After a few hours, all the tubes were taken apart and put in the Man Van. Ray and Henry high fived before driving back to Junk n’ Stuff to install the new tubes.


End file.
